Senpai has a cousin?
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: A mysterious girl enrolls into Ouran Academy. She looks like Haruhi when she was in middle school but her face lacks emotion. How could this girl be Tamaki's cousin? How does she have connections with Nekozawa Umehito?   Pft,I fail at summaries and title
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic. I kind of thought of this randomly. Kiyomi kind of reminds me of Nagato Yuki from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Then again, I was listening to her character song while writing this xD.**

**

* * *

**Tamaki rushed to his father's office as fast as he could. He was still a bit sleepy but that didn't matter. His father said he had to go to his office right now. Tamaki thought that is was something urgent or something bad happened. When he entered his father's office, he was surprised to what he found.

A little girl, that looked about Haruhi's age with brown brown eyes and dark brown hair and an emotionless face stared at Tamaki. "Tamaki, this is your cousin, Kiyomi. You will make sure that she'll have a good first week. Stay with her and show her around the school. Help her get comfortable at this school", his dad told him as he lead the girl toward Tamaki.

'She's so cute~ She reminds me a lot like Haruhi. Her eyes are even like Haruhi's~' Tamaki thought in his head which made him blush a little bit. "So, where did you come from?" Tamaki asked Kiyomi. "I studied in England for half of my middle school", she said in a monotone speech. "What grade are you in?" Tamaki asked. "I am a first year. I believe I am suppose to go to room 1-A". Kiyomi responded with the same emotionless voice. 'She sounds like she's a robot... Just like Haruhi when she's trying to act~' Tamaki thought while he started to blush.

"Why is your face red?" Kiyomi looked up at Tamaki and asked. Tamaki didn't realize it but he was blushing mad just by thinking of Haruhi. "I-I-I'm blushing?" Tamaki responded. All Kiyomi did in response was nod her head.

"Here is your class room, Kiyomi~ Now, as my cousin, you must stay away from these two shady twins. They'll try to seduce you if you go near them", Tamaki told Kiyomi while showing pictures of Hikaru and Kaoru. Kiyomi nodded while staring at the two pictures. "Hey boss, who's the little girl? Is it your girlfriend?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"She is not my girlfriend! She just so happens to be my cousin that came back from studying in England!" Tamaki protested.

"What's your name?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in seductive voices. "I am Murakami Kiyomi. Please to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru", Kiyomi bowed while introducing herself in her monotone voice. "DON'T TRY TO SEDUCE MY POOR LITTLE COUSIN! Kiyomi, remember what I said, stay away from those shady twins", Tamaki yelled.

"Senpai, you shouldn't be yelling so loud. It's still early in the morning and it's also rude", Haruhi said as she walked into the room. "Plus, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in your homeroom?"

"Haruhi~ Meet my cousin! Her name is Kiyomi. Isn't she cute? She looks like you but with long hair!" Tamaki said while hugging Haruhi. "Senpai, could you stop hugging me? I can't breathe that much" Haruhi said while trying to push Tamaki away.

Kiyomi started walking around the class room by herself before Haruhi noticed she was walking away. Haruhi caught her and she stared at her for a little while. "Hi Kiyomi. How are you?" "I am fine. Thank you for asking. Hello Fujioka Haruhi. Please to meet you", Kiyomi replied in her usual monotone voice. 'She seems shy. Maybe because senpai...' Haruhi thought while staring at Kiyomi.

-inserts time elapse here-

"AND HERE IS THE HOST CLUB! Kiyomi, you could stay here and help bring tea", Tamaki exclaimed while leading Kiyomi to the host club. She blinked and stared at the door that was in front of her then opened it. A bunch of rose petels flew out at her and there stood most of the members already in cosplays.

"Kiyomi, this is Mori and Hunny senpai. And that man over there with this glasses is Kyoya!" Tamaki pointed out to Kiyomi and she simply nodded her head. Kiyomi started wondering around the host club by herself as soon as Tamaki and everyone else was distracted. She wondered the whole music room just to see if there was anything she could possibly look at that could fascinate her. All of a sudden, she spotted something very unusual.

A door that looked eerie caught her eye. It was something out of the ordinary but it fascinated her a lot. Her curiosity got the better of her and as soon as she realized it, she was standing right in front of the door about to open it.

The door creaked open and to Kiyomi's surprise, a man in a dark hood with green hair and a cat puppet popped out. "Come join the black magic club", the man said as she stood there with an emotionless face not amused at all. Something about the man that stood in front of her seemed familiar but she couldn't quite get it.

"Nekozawa...", Kiyomi said loud enough that only Nekozawa could hear. "What did you say?" Nekozawa asked staring at Kiyomi. "Your name... Nekozawa Umehito...", Kiyomi replied softly in her monotone voice. "How do you know my name? I don't think I've ever met you before", Nekozawa replied to Kiyomi. She simply looked down and walked away, not saying a word to him at all after that.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review~ :3 Also, say some stuff that I need to work on. I'm not that much of a good writer but at least I'm progressing :D. It's kind of short (_ _)||**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the review ^^ I really appreciate them! I'll try my best not to forget about this story. **

* * *

Kiyomi walked away without looking back at Nekozawa. Nekozawa just stood there holding Belzeneff. 'Who was that?' Nekozawa thought as he watched Kiyomi walked away and head over to where all the other hosts were. "He forgot..." Kiyomi whispered to herself as she walked away.

"Nekozawa senpai, is something wrong?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to Nekozawa. "Who is that girl?" Nekozawa asked Haruhi while pointing at Kiyomi. "Her name is Kiyomi Murakami. She's Tamaki senpai's cousin", Haruhi replied. 'Why does Nekozawa senpai want to know who she is?' Haruhi thought while staring at Nekozawa. 'Where have a heard that name before?' Nekozawa thought to himself while still watching Kiyomi. "Senpai, are you sure you're alright?" Haruhi asked with a concerned face. Nekozawa didn't answer her, he simply just went back into the dark magic club

"Ne~! Yomi-chan, would you like to sit down and have some cake with me?" Hunny-senpai asked Kiyomi. Kiyomi sat down and Hunny-senpai passed her a plate of strawberry cake. She couldn't help but wonder how old the little boy in front of her was. She started playing with the strawberry on the top of her cake before accidentally flinging it at Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't notice at all that there was a strawberry that happened to be on his back. Kiyomi tried to hold back her laughter but she couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "AWWW YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU LAUGH!" Tamaki picked up Kiyomi and spun her around. 'How can he not realize that there's a strawberry on his back?' most of the hosts thought. "I demand that you stop spinning me", Kiyomi said in her monotone voice while glaring at Tamaki. Kiyomi took the strawberry from Tamaki's back without him noticing as he stopped spinning her.

Kiyomi sat down next to Haruhi. It seemed that Haruhi was watching everyone else talk. Kiyomi stared at Haruhi trying to figure her out yet all she found out about her is that she was a girl and that she was in her class. Haruhi turned to Kiyomi who was messing with the unfinished cake she had. "Kiyomi, how come you were talking to Nekozawa senpai?" Haruhi asked making Kiyomi's eyes go wide.

'Did I say something bad?' Haruhi thought as she looked at Kiyomi. Kiyomi sat there, silent, while looking down. "It's okay you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Sorry for asking you", Haruhi said as she got up.

Most of the hosts were getting ready to leave while Kiyomi helped her cousin clean up the club room. Tamaki showed Kiyomi everything in the music room. Only one thing in the whole room fascinated her and it was the door that lead to the dark magic club. She couldn't help but look at it from time to time as she cleaned up and wiped the tables. 'Kiyomi is like a robot but she's so cute! She reminds me a lot like Haruhi in a way...' Tamaki thought to himself while watching Kiyomi clean.

The two of them left after they cleaned up a little. "You're going to be living with me in the second mansion! I'll show you around and I could also help you study if you want! We could do other stuff like play kick the can or draw or anything, you name it!" Tamaki kept going on about how he and her could play different games and other stuff in the mansion.

"May I ask something?" Kiyomi asked in the car quietly. "What is it?" Tamaki replied while tilting his head. "Do you have any cats?" Kiyomi asked in her monotone voice. The question shocked Tamaki since he thought that she would ask a much more serious question. "I don't have any cats but I have a dog! Her name is Antoinette!" Tamaki replied. Kiyomi turned away from Tamaki and stared out the window.

'She must like cats a lot. I know! I could get her a cat plushie! Or maybe a puppet like the cat puppet Nekozawa has', Tamaki thought. Then, something popped into Tamaki's head. 'Didn't Kiyomi talk with Nekozawa for a little? I saw her near the door of the dark magic club but maybe she just got curious and wondered over there... Maybe Haruhi knows', Tamaki thought while trying to get his thoughts back together.

"This is my beloved home, Kiyomi! Isn't it beautiful? It may not be as big as the one you have in England but I assure you that you'll feel at home here!" Tamaki told Kiyomi as they got out of the limo. Kiyomi gazed at the enormous mansion with her blank expression. "It's rather nice. It reminds me of France somewhat", Kiyomi told Tamaki.

Tamaki showed Kiyomi around the mansion himself since he wanted to get to know Kiyomi more. "Kiyomi, what's your blood type?" Tamaki asked Kiyomi. "AB", Kiyomi replied. 'That means she's just like Hunny-senpai and Kyouya... Note to self: Do no try and wake up her and do not try to annoy her' Tamaki thought in his head while he silently panicked. Kiyomi stared at Tamaki as he frantically started walking in circles and started bickering to himself. '... I'm related to him...?' Kiyomi thought in her head while keeping a blank expression on her face.

Kiyomi walked to her room, leaving Tamaki walking in circles still talking to himself. She entered the room and just collapsed on the bed. Kiyomi went to the closet to see that her stuff was already put away besides one bag. That one bag happened to be her favorite bag. It wasn't her favorite because of the design but what was in it. She slowly unzipped the bag to see all her cat plushies and other cat things such as cat ears and a tail.

* * *

**I think that this chapter show that Kiyomi isn't completely emotionless. Sorry that it took a while for me to post this. I've been working on something in school so I didn't get much time to work on this. Review if you want ^^. Also, suggest ideas and tell me if I have some grammar errors if you want. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it ^_^ I'll try my best to update soon!**

**None of the characters are mine sadly. Ouran belongs to the owner. Kiyomi is based off of several anime characters. Mostly Nagato Yuki from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. **

* * *

Kiyomi found her photo album in the corner of her large closet. How she loved the photo album so much. It always somehow managed to make Kiyomi smile a little (and that took a lot of skills because well, she practically rarely shows any emotion). She would gladly die in order to protect this photo album. The photo album Kiyomi held in her hands showed much memories that Kiyomi loved much. The times when she was young and the times when her father and mother often were at home. Everything in the little photo album was a precious memory that made tears trickle down her cheek sometimes.

She started flipping through the photo album. Kiyomi stopped in a section of the photo album which was labeled, "Best Friend". The photos didn't have the best lighting in the world but it was still able to somehow get some figures of two young kids that looked about 7 or 8. Kiyomi stared at the picture of a girl and a little boy with a cat puppet for a while until she found tears running down her cheek.

"After all these years... He forgot about me... He said he would never forget..." Kiyomi whispered to herself as she tried wiping away the tears. She gently touched the face of the younger Nekozawa Umehito. Many memories of her childhood started flooding her head as she flipped through the photo album

_A girl entered the dimly lit room slowly. She wasn't scared of it at all; she actually was rather use to it after going in and out of it so many times over the years. Kiyomi looked for her friend in the room hoping that he was there. 'He rarely leaves this room so I doubt that he would leave. I just need to say something to him before I go...' Kiyomi thought as she searched the room. _

_"Kiyomi, is that you?" a blond boy who looked to be about 12 years old asked. "Neko-kun! I thought you might have left for a second a second", Kiyomi said in relief. Kiyomi started messing with her hands while Nekozawa just looked at her with a puzzled face. Kiyomi sighed and bowed her head. "Nekozawa... I have some bad news..." Kiyomi began to speak. "What is it?" Nekozawa asked with a concerned look on his face. "My father is forcing me to study in England due to circumstances. I'm leaving tomorrow... I just wanted to say good bye", Kiyomi told Nekozawa while trying to hold back her tears._

_Nekozawa's eyes widened and what he heard didn't seem real at all. She was one of his only friends and they've been together since they were 5. Both of them were silent for a while. Kiyomi kept her head down and Nekozawa just stared blankly at his friend._

_Kiyomi looked up and spoke. "Even if I move, we could still keep in touch. I want you to have this. I know you're interested in black magic and I think this would interest you", Kiyomi handed Nekozawa a small black pentagram pendant. Nekozawa stared at the small black pentagram pendant that laid in his hands and then smiled. "Thanks! I promise I'll never forget about you. As long as I have this, I'll always remember you", Nekozawa said to Kiyomi. Kiyomi smiled and hugged Nekozawa. "I promise that I'll never forget you. I'll try to visit you as often as I can", Kiyomi told Nekozawa. She then let go of him and walked away, leaving Nekozawa and everything in Japan behind her. _

Tamaki entered the room to give Kiyomi a small plushie that he got when he saw the closet door open. "Kiyomi, are you in there?" Tamaki went to knock on the closet door before entering when he heard small sobbing. He entered the closet to find Kiyomi looking through a photo album with tears running down her face. "Kiyomi, is everything alright?" Tamaki asked softly trying not to upset her in anyway. Kiyomi got up and wipped away the tears on her face. She then turned around and faced Tamaki with her blank face while carrying the photo album.

"I am fine. I was just looking for my contact and there was an eyelash in my eye that kept bothering me", Kiyomi told Tamaki in her usual monotone voice. Tamaki noticed the photo album Kiyomi was holding. "What's in that photo album? Some cute pictures of you when you were a kid?~" Tamaki asked while trying to grab the photo album that was in Kiyomi's arms. "None of you business. Now, get out" Kiyomi replied/ordered while glaring at Tamaki. She then kept pushing Tamaki all the way to the door until he was almost out of it. Right when she was about to close the door, Kiyomi dropped the photo album.

Tamaki picked the photo album up and handed it to Kiyomi when he noticed a picture. The particular picture was a boy with a cat puppet and blue eyes with a girl that looked similar to Kiyomi. 'This boy in the picture reminds me of Nekozawa...' Tamaki thought. Before Tamaki could look through the photo album more, Kiyomi snatched it and slammed the door on Tamaki while glaring at him the whole time.

Tamaki thought to himself while walking back to his room. 'There's no way that boy could of been Nekozawa. But the room was dimly lit and the hair style was like his but it couldn't be... Maybe it's just a guy that looked like him but earlier in the music room, Kiyomi was said something to Nekozawa...'

* * *

**(This is kind of rant-ish) I've been reading a lot about Mary Sues lately and they're just so so... Illogical. I think that's the word. Not so sure. They just don't really make much sense. Yeah, sure the person maybe pretty but people in real life wouldn't be like complimenting a person 24/7. The whole concept of a Mary Sue is rather illogical and makes no sense what so ever in my opinion. **

**I'm going to try really hard to make sure that Kiyomi doesn't turn into a Mary Sue. If she ends up turning into one, I'm going to stop eating anything Asian-related until I die which would be hard for someone who is Asian. I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT RICE FOR ONE DAY! I SWEAR I CANNOT! xD**


	4. Note

Hello! here.

Well, I started to do a fourth chapter but things just came up and I haven't been able to finish the story. Also, my laptop crashed so the chapter I was working on got erased. . ; ; I think I'm going to stop this story since I completely forgot what the next chapter was suppose to be. ^ ^ ; ; I'm sorry for those who actually read this.

I've also decided that I'm going to try and focus possibly more on Hetalia. I've been a fan of Hetalia for a year now (I started watching/reading it in April of last year) and story ideas for Hetalia come more often than Ouran ones now.

Sorry again. . ; ;


End file.
